Follow The Tempo
by titanicsiceberg
Summary: En un universo alterno donde Zero, Shiki y Rima son estudiantes de danza contemporánea y Kaname es un reconocido diseñador de moda. Cuando por azares de la vida acaban en uno de los shows de la prestigiosa marca de moda Kuran, y los ojos de Kaname se ven hipnotizados por los movimientos de cierto peli plata, la vida parece tomar un punto interesante. (Kaname&Zero) (Shiki&Takuma)


Cuando el maestro iba por la cuarta línea de la ecuación en la pizarra, Zero soltó un bostezo. Matemáticas. _Nope_, no tenía caso siquiera intentar entender. La mejilla sin cuidado dejó reposar en el dorso de su mano, el brazo sobre la banca preparado para una siesta. De inmediato su rostro se contrajo en una mueca y por instinto se enderezó en un brinco de la mesa como si esta le hubiese quemado, sobándose el codo adolorido. Maldijo por debajo. Kaito le dedicó una mirada desde unos asientos atrás, cejas alzadas, preguntándose como alguien podía ser tan estúpido como para olvidar en qué parte del cuerpo no debía apoyarse.

Zero rodó los ojos torciendo la cabeza a un costado haciendo sonar sus huesos, una mala costumbre que había tomado. Le relajaba, pero sus instructores se lo reprochaban cada vez que podían.

"¿Quieres arrancarte la cabeza, muchacho?" habría dicho el viejo Kazuki. No sabía si le sorprendía más el hecho de que llegase casi a los 50 años con la misma mentalidad tradicional, que sea heterosexual o que continuase siendo instructor de ballet; o todo a la vez. Podría afirmar que ese hombre era inmortal. Le conocía desde la secundaria, y por la mierda... ese tipo no envejecía.

Giró el rostro hacia el otro lado, haciendo brotar más cracks de su cuerpo. Era un placer culposo.

No como el aplastar un moretón de su cuerpo por error, eso era una desgracia.

Volviendo la mirada a su codo, la manga de su camisa había arremangado para revisar. El violeta aún se extendía de manera irritante desde el huesillo que resaltaba del codo y unos centímetros hacia su muñeca. Lanzó un suspiro sin darle mucha importancia, esta vez procurando acostarse sobre el otro brazo.

Moretones y músculos tensos eran algo común en su día a día. Despues de todo, en su profesión se reflejaba el arduo esfuerzo por la cantidad de moretones. Dada la ausencia de músculos, claro. Si dolía a la mañana siguiente es porque trabajaste duro. Eso siempre le animaba a levantarse de la cama aunque no pudiese pararse de ella.

Zero siseó callando un par de maldiciones más cuando se golpeó la rodilla al intentar cruzar las piernas en el diminuto espacio bajo la banca. Otro moretón, mierda.

La vida de un bailarín contemporáneo, por supuesto.

..

"¿Otra vez el señor Kazuki se puso _extra cariñoso_ contigo?" Escuchó a Kaito susurrarle en tono socarrón al pasar al costado de su amigo, una de sus manos alzó para pellizcarle un punto en particular en la espalda. Para sorpresa suya y alivio de Zero, no soltó ninguna queja en respuesta. Tan solo recibió una mirada asesina del menor. Jodido Kaito que buscaba torturarle incluso más, como si su propio cuerpo no fuese suficiente, a sabiendas que en ese punto solía dolerle a menudo.

Una de las dos únicas clases teóricas que Zero tomaba había acabado, Kaito por su parte aún tenía otras materias que atender. Estudiaba Audiovisuales. Disfrutaba las pocas horas que se veía con él en clase. Para Kaito era igual, las clases eran divertidas con el gruñón de Zero. No sin molestar a su albino favorito, eso sí.

"Soen Ruka." Zero siseó y su amigo soltó una carcajada.

Esa mujer, elegante y de rasgos exclusivos de una mezcla de genes Japonés y Europeos, era el mismísimo diablo en persona. Zero no recordaba qué exactamente había hecho para ganarse la dedicación de la mujer. En cada clase siempre sugería o mejor dicho obligaba a Zero a colocarse en el frente. Justo donde ella pudiese ver cada uno de sus movimientos y exigirle la perfección hasta no sentir diferenciar músculos de calambres. No sabía si ella le estaba torturando, o en serio se preocupaba de sus habilidades.

Para variar, la clase que le tocaba a continuación era la de Ruka y no había repasado la coreografía en la que tan duro habían estado trabajando. La vida le sonreía. Zero procuró alcanzar a desayunar algo ni tan pesado, ni tan liviano. Lo suficiente para soportar 3 horas de extenuante jazz urbano sin vomitar o desfallecer en el intento. Un sandwich de pollo tomó de la máquina de refrescos y un café expresso para Kaito.

Su amigo tampoco parecía estar del mejor humor tampoco, a pesar de la sonrisa burlona casi siempre presente en sus labios. Podía notar rastros de ojeras bajo el chocolate de sus ojos. Su cabello a juego parecía haberse peleado con el cepillo en la mañana, una falacia cuando se trataba del _mi cabello es sagrado Kaito_. No es como si Zero fuese muy observador para notar detalles así, sino más bien cuanto le conocía. El lenguaje silencioso iba y venía entre ellos con naturalidad, no era sorpresa luego de tantos años conociéndose. Eran amigos de infancia, ¿Cuántos años ya llevaban soportando la existencia del otro? Desde que decidió dejar el pueblo natal de sus padres y fue acogido por su guardián Touga, quien a su vez es guardían de Kaito; en total daban años de primaria, secundaria y ahora universidad juntos. Kaito podía leerle sin tener que decir una palabra, así como Zero lograba respuestas a sus interrogantes tan solo con prestar atención al nivel de sarcasmo en sus oraciones. Irritante en ocasiones, aceptaba.

Kaito tenía un tono amargo al final de sus comentarios vivaces, denotando que no habría dormido bien en al menos un par de días. Dudando que el mayor hubiera decidido usar la semana antes de la Gran Exposición Anual de Artes en desgastarse hasta caer inconsciente en el bar, asumía entonces que el mayor luchaba por mantener su impecable puntaje alto. Era un hecho en la vida de un estudiante sin apoyo financiero de padres, como lo eran ambos. Touga hacía mucho por pagarles un 30% de la pensión, ya debían mucho a ese hombre por haberles cuidado casi toda su juventud como para exigirle un poco más. Y para ello, tanto Zero como Kaito balanceaban la vida estudiantil con trabajos de medio tiempo y notas excelentes para gozar de un 25% de descuento en cada semestre.

Un billete apareció frente a su rostro colgando de la mano de Kaito, algo que Zero se rehusó a tomar con un sacudir de su cabeza y la diestra.

"La próxima me debes un latte frío." acotó con una sonrisa de medio lado, pasando de Kaito con un gesto varonil de abrazarle por un costado antes de volar a su siguiente clase.

"Y aquí yo creyendo que los _Bro_ se compraban café." le escuchó decir con un bufido que solo ensanchó la satisfacción de haberse salido con la suya.

"Jáh."

..

"Cinco, seis, siete...¡Y!" resonó la voz grave de Ruka en el salón, acompañado de unos aplausos al compás para motivar a los estudiantes.

Retumbaba el bajo de la canción movida en el fondo, casi absorviendo sus propios latidos. Unas gotas finas de sudor bajaron por las sienes de Zero cuando la parte de la coreografía implicaba deslizarse al suelo y usar la fuerza de sus brazos para movilizar el cuerpo con maestría a sus rodillas. Todos paraban. Pose, mano, giro y continuaban áun impulsados por los aplausos y gritos alentadores de Ruka.

Podría decirse que ella era la mejor maestra de Jazz urbano. _Podría_, solo porque no había otra. La escuela no era mezquina en cuanto a su personal, era más bien que Ruka era tan profesional y eficiente en su labor que realmente no había necesidad de contratar otros maestros en la disciplina. Los pocos que hubieron en el pasado duraron dos meses, antes que todos los estudiantes eligieran a la fémina de cabellos cobre.

A su derecha y en la fila atrás de él estaba el pelirrojo de semblante sereno oculto bajo una gorra negra. Sin embargo bajo esa sombra que ocultaba sus ojos bicolores, Zero sabía que Shiki estaba usándole a él para no perderse en la coreografía. Además que no era el único, en la esquina y casi fuera de su alcance visual estaba la rubia de dos coletas imitando totalmente a Zero.

No sabiendo si sentirse halagado o intimidado de estar bajo tantas miradas, incluyendo la de Ruka, Zero dudó de un momento a otro.

"¿A dónde miras?"

El peli plateado apretó la mandíbula al oír el llamado de Ruka, advirtiendo que se enfocase. Por supuesto que su pequeña distracción no iba a pasar desapercibida.

_"Concéntrate, concéntrate. De lo contrario no sobreviviré las 3 horas."_

..

Su camisa blanca estaba empapada de sudor por la espalda y la parte superior, la que le rozaba las clavículas y ahora se le pegaba en el torso. No se quejaba, tenía un par de sutiles abdominales qué presumir pero de todas formas se estiró la camisa. Zero posó las manos cuidadoso encima de cada rodilla aguantando su peso y recuperando el aliento con grandes bocanadas de aire. Semidoblado, pudo ver por el espacio entre sus piernas a Shiki y Rima tendidos en la madera del salón, en el mismo estado que él y un par de compañeros más.

"¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Diez minutos de descanso!" la voz de Ruka se perdió tras la puerta.

Apenas iban 2h30 y ya estaba muriendo. ¿Cómo iba a durar los treinta minutos restantes?

En el salón solo quedaban en total 6 personas contando a Shiki, Rima y él. Puesto que los demás eran de primero o segundo años y solo necesitaban créditos suficientes para acumular, el salón quedaba casi vacío para la tercera hora. Solo los de Contemporáneo III y futuro IV debían soportar la odisea.

Sacudió la suciedad de su pantalón negro Adidas favorito, ese que se le amoldaba al cuerpo perfectamente resultado de años de uso. Zero no se consideraba alguien hedonista, pero sabía que ciertos detalles podían alargar la figura o dar la sensación de mejor movilidad y como resultado una visibilidad más agradable de sus movimientos. Por otro lado...

_"Jodidos ricachones consumistas."_ Pensó Zero rodando los ojos al capturar los zapatos de última moda color neón en los pies de Rima y Shiki, a juego.

"Es como que mis piernas no se ponen de acuerdo con mis brazos." Shiki de repente rompió la sonata de jadeos y respiraciones agitadas.

"¿Me repites por qué elegiste ser un bailarín?" refutó Zero, ojeando a su amigo luego de enderezarse y girar hacia los dos. Shiki intentó lanzar su caro zapato pero la fuerza insuficiente hizo caer el zapato a medio camino. Zero alzó las cejas viendo el objeto neón rodando cerca de un pie suyo, poniéndose en un pie como un flamingo.

"No todos tenemos extremidades de dos metros, Zero-kun." Shiki se sentó con esfuerzo, estirando la mano en busca del zapato perdido sin realmente hacer nada por alcanzarlo. Continuaba en su culo sentado sin moverse como si el zapato fuese a venir telepáticamente. La mirada de Zero viajó a la rubia, quien ya se había sentado a lo indio y miraba las piernas del peli plata acusadoramente.

"Se supone que las extremidades largas son desventajosas al bailar, no lo contrario." Zero bufó, pateando el zapato de Shiki de vuelta su dueño y luego de sentir empatía por sus caras llenas de frustración, extendió una mano a cada uno ayudando a que se pusieran de pie. "Además no soy tan alto, idiotas."

Ambos le dedicaron una sonrisa divertida, Zero sabía lo que quería decir. _En serio, no lo soy._

Además, el peli plateado no se veía por ningún lado como un bailarín excelente. Al opuesto, si se negaba a ver sus propios videos era para evitar autocriticarse tanto que a la mañana siguiente despertaba con dudas existenciales sobre su decisión profesional en la vida. Él era un perfeccionista innato, luchador y cabezota. El moretón en su codo estaba como evidencia, cuando se había quedado una hora luego del ensayo practicando el deliz aquel en el suelo que no le salía.

Sus amigos admiraban aquello de él.

"Venga, practiquemos antes que regrese."

Aunque nunca se lo dijesen. No era necesario.

Zero encontraba calma y confianza en los dos silenciosos modelos con quienes compartía promoción y carrera a su vez. No eran como los demás babosos que le echaban miradas de envidia cuando lograba los halagos de los maestros, o criticaban el color de su cabello a sus espaldas.

Como si hubiese pedido este color tan jodidamente llamativo, para su entretenimiento.

A diferencia de Kaito, con ellos dedicaba más tiempo a diario aunque la relación no era tan profunda como con el mayor. Después de todo, apenas llevaban dos años juntos en la locura que era la vida de universitario.

"Cinco, seis, siete, ocho. ¡Uno, dos, tres! ¡Giro!" empezó Zero imitando a Ruka sin menos efusividad, con pasos más lentos que el ritmo real de la música, demostraba a Shiki y Rima paso a paso. Repitiendo cuando acababan la secuencia de una octava para empezar de vuelta.

_"La repetición hace la perfección."_

"Derecha, izquierda, derecha. Es la derecha primero, una pequeña onda de caderas hace que se vea mejor." Explicó, el peso de sus cuerpos estaban en la pierna que salían, tres pasos que apenas se movían adelante pero zigzagueaban de un costado al otro dando un aire relajado y cool. Sus brazos tan solo acompañaban el ondeo de sus cuerpos de forma natural aunque Shiki prefería agarrar la boca de su gorra, dándole un aspecto rudo que hizo tanto a Zero como Rima soltar silbidos y aplaudir.

"¿No quieres bailarme así en privado?"

"¡Dame tu número, daddy!"

"Me hago gay por ti."

"CHICOS." soltó un avergonzado Shiki, intentando quitarse el zapato para golpear a ambos, con un fabuloso rojo tenue en su rostro que se veía demasiado gracioso porque combinaba con su cabello.

Las risas resonaron en el salón, hasta verse interrumpido por las palmadas de Ruka llamando a acercarse. Shiki y Rima no se tensaron como en cualquier otro día lo harían, ya cuando habían repasado con Zero y ganado algo más de confianza.

Sin embargo Ruka no venía sola, ni con intenciones de continuar la clase, para el asombro de todos. Los personajes que ingresaron tras ella parecían peces chapoteando en un desierto. Tan fuera de lugar con sus ternos impecables, zapatos lustrados y corbatas. Todos menos la única fémina que ingresó además de Ruka, aunque su atuendo tampoco conjugaba con el salón con aroma a sudor y los estudiantes incluyendo a Ruka en sus atuendos deportivos. Esa chica, supuso menor que él por la delicadeza de sus facciones y estatura, le recordaba a una revista de decoración de interiores. Tenía que aceptar que el look minimalista le acentuaba perfecto a las curvas delicadas y piernas delgadas, y ella de seguro lo sabía por la gran sonrisa y espalda recta llena de orgullo. La misma postura cargaba un hombre enigmático como un cuadro de museo. Sus cabellos chocolate más oscuros que los de Kaito destellaban bajo los reflectores del salón. Ojos grandes muy similares a los de la chica en color y forma, sin embargo la profundidad en ellos podían compararse con uno de los océanos más temidos. A su lado un hombre más resaltaba como los zapatos neón de Shiki y Rima en contraste a su pantalón negro. Tenía cabellos cobrizos que fácilmente podría verse rubio en el sol, sus facciones menos agraciadas en comparación a los otros dos pero no por ello menos atractivo.

Joder, ¿Qué hacían tres deidades griegas en su humilde escuela? ¿En su clase de jazz urbano?

Si los comparaba con la belleza despampanante de Shiki y Rima, podría asegurar que eran modelos como ellos.

Sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por dos aplausos de Ruka llamando la atención de todos. De todos menos de Zero quien se percató de los rostros anonadados de Shiki y Rima. El peli plata claramente sin entender de _qué se estaba perdiendo_, volvió la mirada a los tres personajes y de vuelta a sus amigos. Seguía sin entender.

"Estudiantes. Les presento al Doctor Kuran y sus asociados. Luego de ver su rendimiento, ¡Han elegido a nuestra clase Contemporaneo III para acompañar el desfile de su nueva colección de primavera-verano!"

Para entonces, a Shiki y a Rima se les desencajó la mandíbula.

"Pero no es la única noticia. Tres talentos de nuestra clase también formarán parte del show para la fiesta de cumpleaños de aquí la señorita Kuran presente. ¡Rima, Shiki! ¡Y Zero, felicidades, serás el bailarín principal!"

Y ahora fue el turno de la boca de Zero, casi golpear el piso.

..

Fin capítulo I.

¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Follows?

Esta idea me vino de repente mientras acababa mis clases de baile. Acentuaré que el fic es centrado en Kaname y Zero como couple, yaoi. Pienso desarrollarlo lentamente y con un plot de por medio. Tengo en mente incluir otras parejas secundarias como Shiki y Takuma, más adelante.

Aclaro que ni los personajes de Vampire Knight, ni el anime/manga me pertenecen.


End file.
